


Prince Charming

by littlebrownshoe (Wolfy_Tales)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Smaug fell when he attacked, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fili is very earnest, Sigrid is a tad frigid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_Tales/pseuds/littlebrownshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When her Da explained a promised marriage agreement made long ago, Sigrid begrudgingly agreed to a courting. Still, she deemed to ignore any supposed 'Prince Charming' with all that she had.</p><p>Spoiler: it doesn't work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit.

 

_A Filgrid AUish one-shot about the shared stubbornness between dwarves and humans._

.

"You're going to marry a  _prince_?!" Tilda exclaimed in a shrill scream that nearly incapacitated Sigrid.

"He'll have to ride in on a white pony instead of a horse when he carries you off in to the sunset," Bain commented in a drawl.

"Now wait a moment, Tilda, Bain," Bard said diplomatically as he saw the storm beginning to brew in his eldest child's clear eyes. "It's not agreed upon yet. It's a long promise that goes way back in both our races' histories."

Sigrid was now no longer feeling like she wanted to rip her hair out, as she was always interested in a good story. So she took a deep breath, and calmed her mind from the pain of a possible arranged marriage, and gave her attention to her sole parent. Bard cleared his throat and began.

"When one of our ancestors shot down Smaug, saving Dale and Erebor from clear damnation, the dwarven King Thror made a promise to him. That one day our family would be allowed to marry in to the royal family."

"Well, why haven't they done it before then, if it was so long ago?" Tilda asked, mirroring Sigrid's own doubt.

Bard's face fell in a frown, before saying: "It was not much longer after the promise was made that King Thror fell entirely ill with gold lust, and there was internal trouble in the mountain. Orcs and Goblins followed in Smaug's footsteps and came to try and laid waste and gain their riches, but the King would not fight. They barricaded the mountain, consequentially leaving us to abandon Dale and fend for ourselves. That was why we moved down to to live on the lake, as those creatures of dark and disease do not like the water."

Sigrid already knew all this, and she knew how it continued as well, so she butted in with: "Yes, but still the orcs and goblins got in the mountain one day, and the King and his son were slain."

"And young Thorin led the charge to clear them out, yes," Bard said with a nod.

"So why didn't Thorin go off and marry someone from our family then," Sigrid said with a frown. "That would have been better timing, as we were still bitter about being abandoned from our strongest allies. We had saved them and they turned their backs on us."

"Sig, not everyone is as hard as you," Bard said gently with a pat on her head. "And that was decades ago. The dwarves understood their mistake in ignoring their king's madness, and have apologized with wealth and aid."

"But she has a point," Bain pipped up. "Why didn't he just marry grandma back then or something?"

"Well, Thorin himself was very busy with ruling an almost broken kingdom, and there was lots of internal and physical structure in his kingdom to salvage. And then when he was off on a venture trying to secure a better food source, because we still refused to trade back then, he came across the Shire. And one hobbit among the many caught his attention."

"What's a hobbit?" Tilda asked immediately.

"Well, his name is Bilbo, and he's really a very nice soul, if a little short," Bard said as he scratched his chin absently. "His feet are also quite hairy. He's been the King's consort for nearly twenty years now, I should think."

"So if I'm not going to marry the King, I'm getting set up with his son? I didn't know hobbit males could reproduce," Sigrid asked, tired of all this and wishing she could just go and start dinner already. All this talk about arranged marriage made her feel more pompous than she was. She hated it enough that everyone in town insisted on calling her a high-borne lady.

"It would be one his two nephews, from his sister, actually. They are both of age now, just as you are, and we thought the conditions were finally right to try and see if anything will work," Bard finished off with a reserved smile.

"I didn't know there were princes about," Sigrid mumbled. "But then again, I don't know really anything about those dwarves other than the odd ones who come and visit for trade."

"Bofur and his toys are the best!" Tilda squealed happily.

"And  _that_  is why a marriage would be so beneficial," Bard said, and Sigrid finally realized the situation.

It was true that their town had been close to the dwarves before Thror had been driven mad by his lust of gold, and had consequently doomed his kingdom to evil forces because of it. Sigrid knew this was not easy for her Da, but he must have been pressured by the council. It was no shocker that their old Laketown was crumbling apart and they needed money for construction. Literally, as the wooden structures were beginning to rot from years of wear.

This way, they could safely move back to Dale without worry of being exposed to any outlying forces, and trade could commerce once again. They could rebuild Laketown to serve as warehouses for work and trade. No longer would their little town limp along, but could regain its former glory as a center for commerce.

Even with all this in mind, Sigrid had decided long ago that she would keep her heart for herself. When her Ma had died, breaking her heart, she had deemed that love was something necessary, but never something she would purposefully seek out. She was fine with her brother, sister and Da, and their entire town in a way.

So Sigrid was determined right then not to fall in love. Especially with some mysterious prince who she had never met her entire life, even with how he lived only an hours ride away. Of course this did not mean she could not accept his courting, and then mutually break off the offer once her town and people were secure and the dwarves could be trusted again. If they truly were looking for a rekindled alliance, a broken engagement should not be the deal breaker.

"Fine," Sigrid said with a huff. "I'll meet them, but I give you no guarantees at all that anything past a friendship will form between us."

"I know this is hard for you," Bard said, taking Sigrid's hand in his. "Imagine how I feel, giving away my eldest child. I've already sacrificed so much for the village, and now it seems I can't even protect my first daughter."

Sigrid swallowed at her Da's heavy words, but was still resigned that she would not force herself. And she knew by the way he was smiling at her that Bard understood that. He knew that if Sigrid at least tried, it would be seen as the last stroke of good-will to rekindle a friendship between two races that had unjustly deteriorated.

"I know, Da," Sigrid said with a sigh.

"He'll have trouble sweeping you off your feet," Bain again commented. "He'll probably only come to your waist as it is."

Sigrid sighed, and hoped that at least her brother's humor could help get her through this situation.

.

Sigrid hummed as she moved some rolls on to a drying rack. But her light melody was broken when the light chime of a bell rang, signaling a customer had just entered. She glanced over to her boss and saw she was busy, so Sigrid went to see who it was. Sigrid did not give much though to how her hair was falling out of her braid from all the kneading she had done this morning, or the flour smeared across her apron (and no doubt face).

Sigrid first blinked when all she saw was the top of a golden head over the counter, and then smiled fondly thinking it to be a child. So when she leaned over to get a better angle and saw a bearded face smiling up at her, Sigrid was a little taken aback. She could admit the dwarf was quite handsome, and had beautiful blue eyes. Sigrid resisted the urge to lie flat against the counter to get a closer view of his cheekbones and braided mustache.

"I'm looking for the Lady Sigrid," he said in a deep, serious voice with the nod of his head. He was already smirking wide, as if he was perfectly content to flatter anyone wearing skirts.

Sigrid stared for a moment longer, not wanting to ruin this, before she sighed: "Yes, that's me."

The blonde dwarf's smile faltered for a moment (no doubt from her distant tone) before widening, and he gave a low bow. Sigrid took the opportunity to study him, and noted he did not wear fancy clothes. He had a simple wardrobe of mostly dull browns and hints of red, as well as gray fur. He carried a sword at each hip, as well as a dagger near his boot he probably meant to remain hidden.

Despite his rough exterior, his bow was fluid and grand, and so obviously royal, that Sigrid realized with a stone in her stomach this was one of the two prince suitors. Her Da had explained them briefly to her, although it was more only about how one was blonde like her and the other had dark hair. Sigrid remembered that their names rhymed, and she stumbled to remember what the blonde one was called.

"Prince Fili?" Sigrid asked hesitantly, both in affirmation that this was one of the princes and that was his actual name.

"Yes, indeed!" Fili answered with a jaunty smile and wink.

Sigrid pressed her lips together in a thin line. She wondered just how she should tell him to bugger off until she was at least off of work without threatening their fledgling alliance. And it seemed that he was a flirt, by the way he put his hand on a jutting hip. Sigrid had seen and dealt with his kind, but she would have to hold back her usual brass (read: foul language and kicks) method of warding off those unwanted attentions.

"I unfortunately do not have time for you right now, as I have bread and actual customers to see to."

"When will you be available?" Fili asked, taking a step closer to the counter.

Sigrid stood back up to her full height, away from the table and his grin. She was a little surprised by the sincerity in Fili's voice that even made it to his eyes. It made Sigrid falter for a moment, her mouth hanging open uselessly, before she closed it and straightened her shoulders.

"In some hours, I suppose," she finally managed to answer.

"Then I shall wait," Fili said with a nod before leaving the store.

Sigrid watched his stout figure go, not hearing the crisp chime of the bell from how focused she was on his broad back.

.

Sigrid did not usually like doing counter duty, as men were annoying when they leered and boys when they were blushing too hard for their brain to compute a simple question. Sometimes Sigrid got to deal with a kind old lady or mother, and heard a funny anecdote from a child. Usually Sigrid would rather stay in the back preparing and baking. There people did not bother her about her rank, or any political issues they had with her Da. She had worked here ever since she was a girl, and all the other workers knew her more as Sigrid than Bard's heir.

Yet today Sigrid was flittering in and out, each time looking out to check if the dwarf was sitting at one of the benches outside the bakery. Her boss had not noted the loiterer (probably because only half his head could be seen from the window) but gave queer looks at Sigrid for her twitchy behavior. Sigrid thought he would leave after ten minutes, but the dwarf stayed the remaining four hours of her shift.

Finally Sigrid hung up her apron, and tried to bat away the flour from her modest dress, and left out the front door wither her head held high.

Fili was still waiting, and when the dwarf saw her he jumped down and gave a shallow bow and another wink. Sigrid was about to respond, but then there was a trumpet going off seemingly in front of her. She found thoughts evaded her for a moment at the sudden, loud noise.

Thinking it still had nothing on her younger sister, Sigrid looked up the road to see a progression of four ponies coming down. Only three had riders, and it was clear from the short distance that they were dwarves. Sigrid almost wanted to sigh at how everyone in the street had stopped in silence and were staring like they were being graced with King Thorin himself.

Sigrid heard the prince beside her mutter something in a rough, foreign language and thought that his tone made it sound like a curse. As the dwarves approached them and dismounted, Fili tensed further. The blonde held his ground with shoulders back, but the easy smile from before was gone.

The dwarf who was especially tall (his head probably made it to her shoulders) grabbed Fili by his collar. Sigrid took a step closer, worried about the prince having to face someone with huge axes strapped to his back. And the blonde looked a tad pathetic, wiggling about in the air like the mystery dwarf had picked up a rabbit and not one of his kind.

The tall dwarf growled something and Fili snapped something in return, making the other growl and shake Fili. It was very akin to a mother cat disciplining one of her kittens, and suddenly the worry in Sigrid evaporated to be replaced by glee. She found herself chuckling lightly, finally distracting the two dwarves from each other to look at her.

Fili was frowning pathetically, but the other kept his stoic face and only rose an eyebrow.

"Good afternoon, Lady Sigrid I take it?"

Sigrid turned away from the blonde and tattooed dwarves to look down at one with a bright white forked beard and head of hair to match. He had a kind smile on, the edges of his eyes crinkling in mirth. Another taller one by some inches stood behind him, looking a little somber with his eyes downcast on the wooden planks that made up some type of road. He did not have nearly a miraculous beard as the other one, and his loose dark hair was messy unlike the others.

"Yes," Sigrid answered, thinking it was the second time she had to affirm her identity in her entire life. She never had to before today, as everyone knew her from living her entire life here. The rare traveler she met did not care enough to ask for her name while buying bread.

"'I'm Balin, and this is Kili, Prince Under the Mountain. The other is my brother Dwalin, and I'm supposing Prince Fili has already acquainted himself with you."

Sigrid nodded, thinking again that the rhyming names of the brothers adorable.

"We were scheduled to visit you at this time, but it seems that Fili was a little eager to get a jump ahead. I hope you know you'll have to deal with both your Mother and Uncle when you get back. They're under the impression that you abandoned your duties instead of being proactive about them."

Sigrid turned back to the blonde, who had finally been put back down on the ground. Fili straightened his clothes and hair with a pinched frown before shooting up one last glare at Dwalin. The tattooed dwarf had his arms crossed, and just huffed at the prince.

"I have. Prince Fili came this morning," Sigrid shared, seeing no use in hiding it.

Kili looked up at that, and gave a quizzical frown to his brother. Fili gave a half shrug in answer, and Sigrid could see that Kili was still a bit confused. They seemed as close as the spellings of their names, and Sigrid told herself not to laugh rudely.

"Now that we're all together, would you please take us to your home so we may have some tea and conversation with your Father?"

"Yes, of course Master Balin," Sigrid said with a nod and incline of her head.

Sigrid watched as Kili darted to Fili's side, and punched his shoulder before going back to the ponies. Thinking fast, Sigrid followed after them as Balin and Dwalin got on their mounts again.

"Let me help you up," Sigrid said, and both brothers turned around and looked up at her in unison. The brown and blue of their eyes contrasted, but their looks of confusion were identical.

At least they were confused until Sigrid reached down and grabbed Fili first by the waist, and hauled him up in to his saddle. He was heavier than he looked despite all the thick layers, and Sigrid's arms cried out from having to haul so many sacks of flour for the day already. Kili seemed so shocked by the action that he did not fight back as she did the same to him.

"Very good," Sigrid said as she clapped her hands together once.

Then she slapped the rears of the ponies, causing the gaping princes to grab on to the reigns and hold tight else they fall off. Again that thick, rough language was escaping from their mouths, and Sigrid wondered if she would ever understand a word of it.

Sigrid looked back to the other pair of brothers, and saw that while Balin had a neutral expression, Dwalin had a maniacal grin on his scared face. She decided to take it as a good sign before trotting after the two princes. It was one thing to send them off, but another to allow them to get lost.

.

Her actions made Fili a little more demure about her, but it instantly warmed Kili to Sigrid. It was clear that he was the one who favored mischief, and Sigrid should have guessed as much from him being the younger sibling.

Tilda was always crawling and exploring where she should not around town. The other day she had brought back a filthy embroidered ribbon found by one of the piers, nearly making Bard go in to a full lecture about going places she should not. Bain was always trying to practice with weapons when he should be learning his lessons. Yet he was good at shooting down pigeons, and Sigrid could make good pies from the birds.

They had just finished dinner, and Sigrid was happy to see the dwarves were getting along with her family. She had been hesitant about this agreement from the start, in how dwarves and humans would be directly interacting in a way not seen for over a century. True, Dwalin did not talk much, and Balin was obviously being painfully polite, but her siblings were entertained regardless.

Sigrid hummed as she washed the dishes. Bain had finished clearing the table, and Tilda had gone to bed. The others Sigrid assumed were in front of the fire sharing a smoke, and she did not mind doing the dishes before going to join them. She had always liked doing dishes, to see things get so effortlessly clean again.

It also gave her a rare moment of solitude, and she began humming to herself. So when she heard footsteps approaching, Sigrid furrowed her brow at the plate before turning to see Fili approach.

The dwarf had a cloth in his hand, and Fili reached his hand out palm up. Confused for a moment, Sigrid realized that he was silently asking for the plate to dry and set aside. Thinking it rude to dismiss such a sudden offer of help, Sigrid handed over the wet dish.

Sigrid washed and Fili dried, and Sigrid found herself humming again at the easy silence between them. Soon enough the dishes were finished and Sigrid stacked them away (Fili was too short to help with that), and turned to Fili with a thankful smile. But the dwarf did not return it, and instead he looked the most somber she had ever seen him.

"I see that you favor my brother, but please consider me instead," Fili stated.

"Why?" Sigrid asks as she put fists on her hips. "You obviously don't fancy me. How could you, when you just met me this morning and I only forced you to sit in the cold?"

"I think you are actually quite beautiful for a human. It's a tad shocking, as you contrast so much to what my culture believes beauty lies," Fili said with a crooked grin that had one mustache braid swinging.

"So I look like a mess to your race. Fantastic," Sigrid grumbled.

The dwarf sighed, and Sigrid hid her smile at getting him frustrated so easily. Sigrid thought from his handsome face and clear confidence that Fili was probably not used to his compliments being brushed off and his presence down scored.

"Truth be told, I want you to pick me for my brother has already given his heart away to another."

Sigrid wanted to snort, but when she looked down she saw Fili was still deadly serious. His hands had formed in to large fists at his sides, and Sigrid was oddly not afraid if he would strike her because of her callous attitude. He was too prideful to do something like that.

It was downright honorable almost to a comical level, that Fili was willing to sacrifice any chance of love he would have with another for Kili. Just so his younger brother could be happy, and Sigrid found her chest tightening in empathy.

Many times she had given parts of herself away for her brother and sister, but never the idea of marriage to another. Good thing she had no thoughts of following through with this. It was good to know Fili would be cooperative, and that once the courting was over and Sigrid denied him, there would be no hard feelings. It was obvious enough despite his flashy appearance that he was a good dwarf, with a stout heart to match his body.

"Alright then," Sigrid said as she turned to make herself a cup of tea. "I won't make any advances towards Kili. At least, anything past friendship. I think he's quite funny."

Sigrid thought this would put Fili at ease, but as she turned away from her loose leaf teas, he seemed more worried.

"Truthfully, you agree? To leave my brother out of this?"

Sigrid sighed at his earnest face before turning back to her mug. The kettle was now steaming, and she poured the boiling water over the dried leaves.

"Humans weren't the ones who went against their word as allies," Sigrid said as spooned a bit of honey in to her tea.

She instantly regretted her words the moment she said it, and her shoulders tensed. Being purposefully rude was one thing, but that was just mean without any reason. It was no fault of Fili for those past actions and events, as he had yet to be born just like her. Sigrid could not boast of her ancestor's victory, just as he did not have to carry the weight of his ancestor's mistakes.

"I'm sorry, that was untoward," Sigrid said as she ducked her head, not wanting to look at Fili and see whatever expression he wore.

"No, it is simply truthful," Fili said with a voice that was hard like iron. "And that is one reason why I still wish to see at least this courtship through. To prove to our peoples that we no longer harbor such hate, and that humans can once again trust dwarves. My uncle is a great king, and I hope to be one just like him myself."

Sigrid braved a glance at him, and saw that Fili's face was turned away. From his profile she studied his funny nose, and all the neat braids he wore in contrast to Sigrid's sole one. She thought that maybe getting gifts of gold and jewels from such a handsome face would not be the worst possible thing. Yet truthfully she would want more realistic gifts, and Sigrid hoped she could tell Fili that without offending him.

"I agree," Sigrid said with a smile as she left her mug to take a step closer to Fili.

She patted him on his shoulder, and Sigrid could barely feel the warmth under all those layers. Fili graced Sigrid with a carefree smile, like the one she had gotten at the bakery when he had first asked for her.

Swallowing at Fili's glittering blue eyes, the lass told herself again that this was for her people and their prosperity.

.

Sigrid stared at the raven at her window sill with a frown. The sun had not risen yet, and only the first fingers of light played across the sky. Sigrid knew she did not have to be in the bakery as early as yesterday, but she woken up early regardless.

It was clear the raven was not a common bird, as it stared at her through the glass and butted its beak lightly against it. It had something tied to its leg with a red thread.

Hesitantly, Sigrid got out of bed and opened the window. She offered her arm, not thinking it would obey, but the dark bird happily perched on her forearm and offered its leg to her. Once she had unraveled the bow and had the letter, it moved to hop up on her shoulder. Sigrid eyed it warily, but it eyed her back, and then nipped her ear lobe as if to tell her to get on with it already.

She turned to the little scroll, and unwound it to find a few sentences in neat writing. Her eyes darted through the lines, reading Fili's request that she tell him what she would like for her first gift.

Sigrid sighed and went to her desk, the raven still perched on her shoulder comfortably. It seemed to be interested in her hair, as it wound its beak through it, but made sure not to pull. Sigrid thought it oddly endearing, and wondered if it was Fili's own personal one, or simple the one used by the rest of his family.

Sigrid took out a piece of paper, and her quill and ink, but that was as far as she got. As nice an idea as it was to get presents without doing anything in return, Sigrid did not know what to ask for.

The raven was getting impatient, as it nipped lightly on her ear again like before. Huffing, and wondering why she had not just shouldered it off, Sigrid decided that something easy and simple would be best first.

She wrote to Fili that flowers would be nice, and added a time that she would be done with work, and then wrapped it in the same red thread from before. The raven eyed her carefully as she adjusted the thread so it would stay, but not be too tight for the bird. It gave a final caress to her hair that had its black body disappearing in to gold before it squawked and went in to the light of a new day.

Sigrid did not think much of her message and the black bird once she got to work. As odd and amazing as it was to see such an intelligent creature, she had her job to do. From not having the earliest shift to make the dough, Sigrid now had to work with the ovens through the early morning to bake everything. But this also meant she got to decorate some of the sweeter breads and pastries that come out.

Sigrid noticed half a head of blonde hair out the window an hour before her shift ended. After putting the fresh muffins in the display, her eyes strayed back and she saw a puff of smoke. It made sense, as dwarves smoked more than humans.

Soon enough Sigrid hung up her apron, and tucked the hair that had gotten loose from her braid behind her ears. She exited the shop from the front again, and had a mute smile at the ready. Yet it fell when she caught sight of the state Fili was in.

Before the prince had seemed homely in his simple garb, but now he seemed more than a little homeless. Fili was nearly coated in mud and slight scraps, a few obvious burs in his bright hair. And clasped in his hand that was not holding his pipe was a slightly bent, pathetically small bundle of thistle. There had to be a maximum of six flowers, if that.

Sigrid had been so busy studying Fili's body that when she finally looked up at his face, she noted that his eyes were closed. Not wanting to immediately disturb him, as his state probably mirrored his exhaustion, Sigrid sad down beside him silently.

She watched as Fili silently lifted his pipe and puffed, his exhale deep and loud. Some people on the street passing gave nods to Sigrid, and then turned their interest to the odd dirty dwarf with the little lilac flowers. Thinking that he probably did not want to be stared at so unknowingly by so many, Sigrid spoke.

"Prince?"

The dwarf noticeably jumped at that, arms pinwheeling. Sigrid herself jumped away to get out of range of his arms that would only give her mud, a black eye, or a broken nose. Fili stopped his sudden movements after a moment, and seemed to finally orient himself to what the situation was.

Fili looked up at Sigrid, offered a crooked smile, and held up the tiny bouquet.

"As requested," he said with a slight chuckle, a tint of red on his cheeks.

Sigrid thought she would be embarrassed as well, to be caught so off guard in a human town while smoking. Yet Fili was looking at her so hopefully that Sigrid could only sigh before taking the flowers. But one she took out of the bouquet, and tucked it in to an empty button hole of his tunic. Fili looked down at it, and then frowned up at her.

"Come back home with me, and I'll help you get sorted out."

Fili's cheeks reddened further, and after realizing what might be inferred by her phrasing, Sigrid burst in to laughter. She stood up, and waved for him to do the same.

"Not in that way, as I'm not so easily flattered by flowers. I mean in a bath, and I'll let you borrow something while I wash your clothes. I'm supposing you would not be well met if you returned home tracking mud all over your grand halls."

"That would probably be best," Fili answered with a nod.

The pair walked back, the thistle held safely in one of Sigrid's hand while the other twitched at her side. She wondered if she should show some sort of thanks for the gift that had obviously been a chore to get, but thought better of it. Dwarves were reserved, and she did not want Fili getting the wrong idea by a lingering pat to his forearm or shoulder.

They arrived shortly, as Fili did not lag despite his short legs, and thankfully Tilda and Bain were home so Sigrid did not have to worry about gossip. She asked Tilda to show him to the bath, and Bain to get one of their Da's robes. It would be ridiculously long on the dwarf, but it was the only thing that Sigrid could think that would fit him. Everything else would be too tight across his chest or waist.

Sigrid waited as he undressed before Fili cracked the door open and handed her the pile of outer muddy clothes. Immediately Sigrid and Tilda got to washing them, and they had to change out the water a couple of times to get all the mud and blood out. Clothes would usually be left to air outside, but it was getting cold with winter fast approaching. The sun was almost gone for the day anyways, so Sigrid put the clothes above the fireplace. Out of the flame's reach, but not of the heat.

Hearing a throat cleared behind her, Sigrid turned to see Fili standing there with his hair dripping and feet of cloth trailing behind him. He did not have his braids in his hair, although the ones in his mustache remained.

Sigrid thought he looked like a very odd king or human bride, but though to keep the observation to herself. Bard had told her that dwarves had very thick skin, but even thicker prides.

"They should be ready soon," Sigrid said, as she motioned for him to sit on the couch before the fireplace.

But oddly enough Fili favored to sit on the rug next to Sigrid. She though it kind, and he still looked so funny, but then her siblings made their presence on the chairs nearby known.

"Da will be away at least until then, so you won't have to fight for your life explaining why you're sitting beside Sigrid so close naked under a robe," Bain chirped happily.

Sigrid sighed, and resisted the urge to smack the back of her brother's head. She thought it was allowed for her to be crass against the dwarf, but it was another thing entirely if it was her brother. But Fili did not seem to mind, and only raised an eyebrow before raising his voice.

"In truth, I'm wearing my first layer still. Do you really think I would force your sister to wash my underclothes?"

Bain frowned, and Sigrid sighed for a different reason. Because if dwarves thought they had a monopoly on unneeded pride, they were sorely mistaken and needed to meet more teenage humans.

"I'll get you a fresh towel for your hair, and then we can sit down for dinner," Sigrid said as she turned back to Fili, who nodded with a familiar smile.

So the four had dinner, and Sigrid checked on the clothes to find them dry and warm. She handed them over to Fili, who smiled and eagerly went off to return to his usual wardrobe. Sigrid was almost sad to see the image of him with so much cloth trailing after him go. He nearly tripped when rounding the corner for the hallway to the bathroom, and it was a great parting image to keep.

Sigrid returned by the fire on the rug, this time fixing a hole in one of Tilda's socks, when Fili came to sit beside her again. She looked away from her patchwork, and her eyes widened a bit to see the flower still in his tunic. She wondered if he had kept in the bathroom, and had not realized it gone when he had handed his clothes over. The soft purple looked to match the clothes better now that Fili did not look half-dirt.

"Where are your siblings?" Fili asked, looking around at the empty room but for the two of them.

"Oh, probably off sleeping already. The lazy heathens," Sigrid sighed fondly as she turned back to the shawl she was making.

Fili squirmed a bit, moving his legs to cross instead of lie flat before him, and Sigrid wondered if they were breaching some dwarven courting protocol. But she thought it would not hurt for him to stay a bit longer, so there was at least time for Fili's boots to properly dry as well. It would not sit well with Sigrid to send him back up his mountain with soggy boots to get blisters.

"So care to tell me why you were coated in mud and scrapes?" Sigrid asked out as she chanced a glance at the prince. She noted that Fili was turned away towards the fire, the dancing reds contrasting on the blue backdrops of his eyes.

"You can't find flowers in the mountain, unless it's from Bilbo's private garden. One time Kili and I picked some as a joke, when the garden had just begun to get built as a courting gift. Thorin got so angry he kicked us out of the mountain for a week without supplies. I was only in my fifties then, and had to carry Kili everywhere after three days."

Despite the harsh punishment, Sigrid smiled. She wondered what the love between a dwarf and hobbit was like. Or even what a hobbit was like in general.

"And from it being nearly Winter now, I knew there would not be any selling here in Laketown. So I had to go about all over the mountainside to find crevices where the wind did not tear away the wildflowers. And I'll admit I might have fallen more than once. Truthfully, it was bold of you to ask for so much on your first gift."

Sigrid groaned, and buried her face in the half-made knit wear with the realization she had inadvertently put Fili through so much trouble.

"I asked for flowers because I thought they would be frivolous and easy," she informed. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea it would be so taxing."

"I've endured worse," Fili said with a shrug. "As previously stated: a week in the wild with naught but the clothes on my back and the strength in my body."

The dwarf and human sat in comfortable silence for some time more before Fili reached forward to put on his boots. Sigrid supposed it was beginning to get truly dark, and he had a mountain to walk back up before the lingering light of the sun was gone. She wondered if Fili had even told anyone of his disappearance, as he had not the time before.

"It has been a much more pleasant end to my day than the beginning, and I thank you for that," Fili said as the doorway as he bowed before turning away.

Sigrid should let him go, but he had done so much for such a stupid reason, so she found herself exclaiming: "Wait a moment!"

She darted back in to the kitchen, grabbed one of the loaves she had baked for dinner but was unused, and wrapped it in a cloth. Sigrid returned to the door and saw that Fili had indeed not left, and was waiting patiently with that single thistle still tucked snuggly in his shirt. He fumbled for a moment with the bundle as Sigrid pushed it in his arms, and Fili stared at it before looking up at her in confusion.

"For all the trouble," Sigrid offered with a shrug.

Fili stared for a long moment in to her eyes before he nodded once, like it was a serious decreed. Then he inclined his head and was truly off. Sigrid watched him walk for a moment before closing the door and heading back in to the kitchen. There were dishes to do, and Da's dinner to prepare.

As she washed the plates, she thought how it would have been nice if Fili could have stayed to help her dry them like before.

.

Sigrid got to see that cleaver raven three days later, again with a letter from Fili attached to its leg. He asked what she would like this time, saying that he would prefer it if it was something he could make with his own hands for her. He said it could be anything, truly, as he was quite skilled with his hands like many dwarves.

This time Sigrid had some dried meat to give to the raven, to distract it as she pondered what she would ask for. She did not want to ask for anything that would inconvenience him like the flowers had. But also maybe something a little outlandish, so the dwarf would get annoyed immediately with her. But Sigrid did not want it to be too mean spirited, as Fili was of a good sort.

Sigrid handed a letter requesting hair clips once the raven was done snacking. She had requested them, as her plain metal ones she had were beginning to rust and catch her hair uncomfortably. She thought it smart, to get a realistic gift she would actually use for days to come. The raven chirped again, and played her hair a moment more, before setting off. Sigrid watched as it beat its wings and rose closer to the mountain.

She thought she had at least a couple days to prepare for Fili's next visit, but when she left the bakery with bread tucked in a bag against her side, the blonde was once again waiting outside the shop puffing his pipe. His puffs were short and quick, and if Sigrid did not know the confidence he had, she would say the dwarf was nervous. Unlike last time, Fili caught on to her presence and turned with a grin.

"I don't have much time," Fili said as he hopped down the bench, and Sigrid noted the pony that he had never brought down before. "But I have your hair clips. You didn't specify the metal, so I used a gold alloy. So it doesn't become distorted or bent easily, despite how soft and gentle your hair looks."

Sigrid stared at Fili after his explanation, and realized that he was waiting for her to bend down, so he might put them in her hair himself. But she refused, and stuck out her hand palm-up in clear intention. Fili sighed, and then dropped the half-dozen clips in her hand still sprinkled with flour.

She raised them to her eyes, and saw that at the end of each clip there was a small, white pearl. It was a little unnecessary, and she turned back to tell him such. Yet the earnest expression of anticipation on his face made Sigrid pause, and she decided to hold her tongue.

"Thank you, Prince. They are quite nice."

The blonde sighed in relief before going to his pony and sitting atop of it in a flash. Sigrid wondered if Fili did it so quickly so she would not be tempted to lift him up like before.

"I will see you in a few days time," Fili said over the clack of his pony's hooves on the wooden boards. "Balin will send an invitation."

Sigrid nodded, the gold now feeling warm in her hands. Fili gave another crooked smile before he spurred his pony forward and galloped away.

.

A different raven did come down later that week, and it did not play with her hair or wait for a response. Once Sigrid untied the gold thread around its leg and got the letter, the bird took off silently back to its home.

Balin's handwriting was softer than Fili's, and had more words that Sigrid had to shift through to get to his actual message. She gleaned enough it was an invitation to dine with the royal family tomorrow night, and for the first time Sigrid felt a pang of worry about this whole affair.

It was not that humans had never entered the mountain, as Bard often did now a days. Other merchants as well went to trade goods and skills with the dwarves. Apparently it was beautiful, and an honor to actually be invited inside the mountain to explore. Her Da said the floors and walls of stone were not as cold as one would think them to be. One time Tilda had asked Bofur about it when he was down selling his toys at the market. The mustached dwarf had laughed before trying to explain just how grand the halls and workmanship was.

Still, the following night Sigrid put on her thickest, nicest dress. It was sea foam green, and had embroidery of golden thread at the sleeves and hem. It made it so she had to ride side-saddle up the mountain, and Sigrid felt a little ridiculous. Da and Bain were giggling a bit at the uncharacteristic situation, but thankfully Tilda was too in awe of how beautiful her older sister looked to make fun of her as well.

Sigrid was a little surprised to see Fili at the front gate when her and Tilda came through the large gates before they closed ominously behind her. Tilda jumped down, not caring that it made her dress puff up and show everyone the black leggings she wore underneath. Sigrid sighed at her freedom before she carefully swung herself off the horse.

She looked down and noted that Fili offered up his hand for her to hold. Sigrid could feel her siblings and Da watching, so she had no choice but to turn away and avoid teasing. Sigrid intentionally flicked her dress so it would hit hit Fili a bit as she passed by him to go to her Da's side.

Yet Sigrid was distracted when she heard a deep chuckle, and turned to look beyond Fili for the first time. She was sure her jaw was on the ground when she realized that not only Fili had come to greet her. There was a dwarf with long, curled hair with a crown on his head and frown on his face that could only be King Thorin. The small creature beside him was much cheerier with his smile, and how his hair was bright and curly. So that was what a hobbit looked like.

She turned away from them to focus on the source of the chuckle, and blinked at the handsome face of what she realized was a lady dwarf. Her dark beard was not as full as Thorin's, but the way the hair at the sides of her chin curled was very pretty. Sigrid also realized her eyes were an amazing clear blue: the same as Fili's.

"I see my son was not exaggerating in his courtship hardship," the lady dwarf said, voice rich with glee.

Sigrid chose to ignore Fili's groan, and focused instead on how Kili was bounding forward to grab her wrist and pull her along before dinner got cold. Apparently their Uncle Bilbo had been in the kitchens all day with someone called Bombur (and was that the same one as Bofur's brother?) to make sure everything was perfect.

Bard was on his best behavior, and oddly enough Tilda and Bain were as well. Sigrid was worried she would have to nit pick them, but they were too busy being fascinated by everything around them and the food when it came. They sat at a long table, and Sigrid found herself seated with Fili at the head before her, Bard beside her, and Dis in front of her.

Dis was nice in a rough sort of fashion, and Sigrid enjoyed talking to her throughout the dinner. Sigrid was first awed about her tales of valor on the battlefields, and then cooed at the romance Dis had followed with her late husband Vili. He had been initially hesitant to her pursuits, but Dis never gave up hope. Vili had saidshe was too brash, and a princess deserved better than just a common warrior.

"He was too humble for his own good," Dis said with arms crossed and a solid nod. "Just like my eldest here. Takes after Vili past his fair hair."

Sigrid finally looked away from Dis to turn to Fili, who sighed at the attention but did not deny the accusation.

When everyone moved to the fire to pull out pipes, Sigrid turned to Bard with expectant eyes. Yet Dis was the one who snorted and pulled Sigrid to sit next to her on the couch and offer her pipe to share.

Sigrid also liked Bilbo by the way he so easily entertained Tilda with stories and chuckles. He was always smiling and bustling about with something, be it making tea after dinner or telling Thorin to stop accidentally glaring at Bard. The way Thorin in return would gaze at the hobbit in clear devotion made Sigrid think that he truly could not be such a harsh dwarf like all claimed him to be.

"My dear Sigrid, did you know how with dwarves we only really love once?" Dis asked.

Shaking her head, Sigrid turned back to the dwarrowdam who puffed out smoke. It gave a haze around her face that made her seem ethereal. It also made the familiarity from Fili more acute through the haze.

"It's obvious enough with my brother and younger son, but Fili has always been a secretive sort. I can tell you're reserved like him, so all I ask is not to assume anything and accidentally hurt him."

Sigrid nodded, thinking that it was good she would break off their engagement after some time. Maybe she should do it sooner than later, else others would feel she had hurt Fili. But it was clear to Sigrid that she was doing something good for both of them. If Fili would only truly love once, she hoped that he would find the lass that could catch his attention and heart instantly. Not a courting that they would have to trudge through like a marsh.

Dis offered her the pipe back with a slight twitch in her mouth that might have been a smile, and Sigrid accepted it again. She turned to the fire, but her eyes drifted over to Fili. He was currently sitting with Kili on the carpet before the fire, bickering in their rough language over something.

Sigrid had noticed through dinner that while the brothers were rough with each other, they truly cared for the other. If she had any doubts of why Fili would sacrifice himself to Sigrid for his brother's happiness, they were entirely gone now.

.

Sigrid thought it only fair that she host Fili to a human festival after meeting is family. He had taken such care to invite her family and make them feel warm during winter, it would only be right of her to invite him to celebrate spring with Laketown.

The winter had been a harsh one, and Sigrid looked forward to moving to Dale in the spring. Because of the bad weather conditions, Fili was mostly locked up in the mountain. Sometimes he would send his raven (who Sigrid learned her name was Ko after she enquired), but Sigrid felt bad about making the raven shiver just so she could tell Fili about how her baking and sewing went.

It had been two months since Sigrid had seen Fili's bearded face, so when she saw him at her doorstep with Kili, she took a moment to blink and study before rushing them inside. Sigrid only took a moment to load them down with some sweet bread rolls and other baked goods before she called Tilda and Bain and they were off to the town square.

It was small, and overcrowded from everyone coming out. First they dropped off their food to join with the other piles of dishes they would have time later to eat. Now it was time for dancing, as the musicians began tuning their instruments. Sigrid caught glances of Bard going about greeting and talking with everyone.

"Maybe I'll make you get up there," Kili said with a chuckle and not-so-discrete elbow to Fili's ribs.

"You play an instrument?" Sigrid asked, not bothering to hide her shock. She thought their hands were made for rough mining, but they did make fine jewelry like Fili had so demonstrated with the clips she wore tonight. It would not be so outlandish to think they could make soft notes rise and blend in a similar fashion to metals and designs.

"I fiddle occasionally," Fili admitted, shoving Kili off of him. "But Kili here does as well. And if I'm getting put on stage, I'm taking you with me."

"Maybe next time then, as I have someone to go greet," Kili said with a laugh before he was bounding off.

Sigrid watched him go, wondering if she should worry about why he was leaving everyone. The younger prince seemed hapless at times, and she could easily see how steady Fili had grown from Kili's recklessness.

When Sigrid saw Kili jump up to a tall hooded figure, causing the hood to fall back and reveal a beautiful face with pointed ears, Sigrid could not hold in her gasp if she had tried. Because it was definitely not everyday you saw an elf pick up a dwarf and rub their noses together like they were split from the same mold.

"Her name is Tauriel," Fili said beside her, bringing Sigrid back to reality. "Kili met her when we ran away to Mirkwood one day to try and go on an adventure. We were too young to realize our actions, but thankfully Tauriel and her group of fighters helped save our lives. She took Kili's heart in payment. But Uncle is still uncertain about it all, so they have to sneak away from everyone to see each other."

Sigrid swallowed, and thought that was nearly as sweet as the story of her own parents, or that of Fili and Kili's. It seemed that everyone had such amazing meetings with the ones they had grown to love.

"May I have this dance?" Fili spoke again, bringing Sigrid back to the present and making her look down at him this time.

"Sure," Sigrid muttered, wondering if Fili would be alright with so many people taller than him about.

Sigrid nearly lost Fili four times during the first dance alone. Both from his shorter height, and also his inexperience with the coordinated moves. She wondered what dwarves danced to, and thought she should have warned the prince beforehand what to expect.

Deciding that this was not very fun, Sigrid pulled him away from the lines and on the side by the musician's stage. There, separated from everyone else, she tried to teach him the moves and lines with just the two of them instead of in the throngs of everyone else in the town.

Fili did not seem to mind being separated from everyone else, and was very dedicated to learning the steps for the various dances. Sigrid hoped that he could show his skill at dancing with whatever they did in the mountain. He was oddly graceful for one so stout, but he was a warrior and they were always trained to be light on their feet despite the race.

Sometimes Sigrid would be distracted by requests from the village boys, or even the younger guards or merchants, but she shook them all away. It would be rude to leave Fili alone on his own, with his brother was somewhere off with that elf. (Probably on one of the rooftops, looking down at the people milling about below.)

"They're all quite taken with you, in one way or another," Fili spoke after Sigrid had rejected the eight invitation for a dance.

Sigrid turned away from watching Bain make a fool of himself in front of a girl. She looked down at Fili, who was studying her with hard blue eyes. Not knowing what to respond to that with, Sigrid simply shrugged before taking his hand to position him for the dance that was happening now.

After a couple hours the musicians demanded a repose, so naturally everyone flocked to the tables of food and filled up plates. While Fili was less rough about people ignoring him while dancing, he was fierce in pushing away people who got too close to them as they waited.

They sat a bit away from the festivities, letting their legs hand over sun-bleached wooden boards to hang above the water. Sigrid watched some chunks of ice float by absently, thinking it surreal that next winter she would not be celebrating in the town square here. They would be back in Dale, under the shadow of a mountain that would protect instead of terrorize.

"Everything is going to change very soon," Sigrid said as her grip on the railing tightened and her legs stopped swinging.

"All good things, I'm sure," Fili said as he smiled up at her.

Sigrid studied his face, and his cheery demeanor, for an indulgent moment more before turning back to the frozen ice melting.

.

It took the festival, and dancing and laughing with Fili so much, to make Sigrid realize that she was not exactly following her plans. She had thought to keep up this farce until the village's security was set, and it was now. Dale was getting rebuild and more people flocked to it by the day. Sigrid did not think she could view it as home so quickly, but she had.

Fili was there with some other dwarves to help haul things up to Dale from Laketown. Sigrid and him spent many a good afternoons chatting when she got off of work, and he off of rebuilding. Some days they would take walks about Dale or the mountain, and other times they would simply sit. Content with each other instead of the scenery around them.

When Sigrid found herself looking forward to when she would leave off of work, and go meet Fili out front of the shop, she knew something had to change.

So she began spending most of her days hiding away in the bakery or at home. It was a good excuse to brush aside Fili's written enquiries of when they could next see each other again. Sigrid frowned at his letters before stuffing them in a drawer and waving Ko back to the mountain without a real response. There was no good excuse to write as to why in the beginning they had met every day, and now Sigrid would not see him once.

It was infuriating in a way. She had thought Fili was in as much agreement as her that this was a request, but not a requirement of the heirs. Still, Sigrid did not look forward to the day when she would look Fili in the eye and tell him she had no intention of marrying him. Had never had an intention of joining their lives.

After a month of spring, when summer's heat begins to creep up, Fili began sending her things without prompt. Small trinkets, like a wooden horse, or a new set of kitchen knives. He even made Sigrid new gloves for when she had to take loaves out of the ovens.

Sigrid thought how easy it would be for her to knit Fili a scarf, or a pair of gloves in return. She did not think to make him a hat, as it would be a pity to hide the dwarf's hair and braids. Maybe socks, as those boots looked warn but still hard.

She recognized the half-head of golden hair outside the new bread shop once, and she hid the rest of her shift in the back. When she left, she used the back delivery door instead of the front one. Her boss had frowned oddly at Sigrid then before shrugging her shoulders and continuing on with a new batch of turnovers.

Sigrid tried to be distant still, to silently and politely show that she was not interested in holding company with Fili. Yet he kept sending such thoughtful gifts, and his blond hair kept appearing by the window. He would never enter, and it made Sigrid wonder why he bothered to come down at all then. Or maybe this was all nothing, and it was truly just a child sitting outside.

But Sigrid had time to study Fili's hair in their meetings from the past, and knew that was the exact shade of gold his hair shone at.

Sigrid did not know why Fili kept coming back when she was trying so hard to leave him, and some nights it made her cry. She thought at first it was from guilt, but this stone in her chest felt heavier than that simple emotion.

.

Sigrid knew Tilda and Bain were whispering about her when she thought she could not hear. It was obvious in how they quieted whenever she appeared, and acted calm and polite like they never had bothered to before.

Bard at times gave her lingering looks as well, a furrow in his brow. But he could not save Sigrid from this, as she had willingly walked in to this problem herself. She had agreed to this, and was thick-headed about going through with her plan despite how much she thought herself an idiot. Because Sigrid did want to see Fili, and watch his odd mustaches swing when he smiled up at her.

In the times they had spent together, he had been nothing but polite and gentlemanly towards her. Sigrid thought it would be so very easy to ignore the dwarf like all the others before him, but there was something about the blonde that had edged under her skin. It was not his title, as she would be a queen of something regardless if she married him or not. She could admit his face was pleasing to look at, and she wondered about exactly what his body looked like under all those bulky layers.

It was his eyes that followed her, and the way he spoke and did not demand anything more than Sigrid freely gave, that made Sigrid think of him often.

Sigrid had been so for ignoring the prince, that she had no back-up plan to fall back on if she actually began feeling something for him past indifference.

Whatever the situation had distorted to become, it was a hot summer night when Sigrid saw Fili for the first time in many weeks. She was outside drying laundry and trying to find a tune to hum to, but was having difficulty. Sigrid wondered if it was that hard for Fili to find a melody when he fiddled.

"Good evening, Lady Sigrid," a deep voice said below, and Sigrid looked down her balcony to see a familiar smile and blonde head of hair.

Her voice was caught in her throat along with her heart, and all Sigrid could do was tighten her grip on the wooden railing. Fili lowered her head, and Sigrid thought he sighed by the way his shoulder deflated for a moment, before he looked back up at her again and asked if she could come down.

"Please, even if it's for you to reject me, I have things I need to say."

Sigrid always had a weakness for those earnestly trying their hardest, and it was clear that was what Fili was doing. He was about to put all his guts on the table, and Sigrid would be unnecessarily cruel if she was to turn him away.

Bard did not comment when she went by him to the front door, and opened it to see Fili standing at the front.

"Can we walk?" Fili asked, offering a hand up to her.

Sigrid turned to look at Bard, who must have heard the request. Her parent only nodded before giving her a look that clearly said she better be back at a reasonable hour. Not that there was anything that could harm Sigrid when she had such a capable warrior with her.

So the lass exited her house, and hesitated to place her hand in Fili's. She was thankful that he did not press the issue, and simply lowered his hand and turned for her to follow. Sigrid walked in Fili's long shadow as they went to the edge of Dale, where the buildings would not block the view of a setting sun.

Fili sat on a crumbling stairway, and patted the place beside him for Sigrid. She tucked her skirts under her before sitting down as well, her hands clenched tightly in her lap in nerves.

They sat in silence for some good minutes, enough for Sigrid to watch the colors in the sky and clouds become vibrant. The sun had nearly touched the horizon when Fili finally spoke.

"I know you, even if you do not believe me. I understand the pain, and the love you feel to your younger siblings. How you offer help without thinking what it would cost you. What it is to feel like you have nothing, and not caring about your birthright if it means not having your family with you."

Sigrid remained quiet, but her fingers were beginning to hurt from how hard she had them clasped.

"We've talked about the pain we would be gripped with if I would ever lose Kili, like I thought I had when we had escaped to Mirkwood. You talked of when Bain and Tilda were so sick with fever you thought they might not make it through the night. Thank you again, for trusting me with such raw emotion."

Fili took a moment to breathe, and take a deep breath. Sigrid wanted to put a hand on his back, to comfort him and show that she was here for him. Yet Sigrid would first wait for Fili to finish what he had to say before giving any sort of response.

"I've come to realize I feel that same pain as the days go by and you do not answer me. Please, I do not know why you are suddenly so against my advances. I would make you happy in your short life. It is I, who will be left with far less than I want in the end. Especially if you continue to slight me as such."

The blonde finally turned away from the setting sun to lock eyes with Sigrid, and the tears that had threatened to fall dropped down to land on her sore fingers. Fili reached a rough hand up, and huffed as he brushed away the tears that continued to fall.

"You're breaking my heart, you silly lass. I should be the one crying diamonds," Fili muttered.

Sigrid gave a strangled laugh at that, before removing his hand from her face to clasp between her two. She thought that if Fili had so trustingly laid out what worried him, that she could only do the same.

"Fili, you must know that I never intended to hurt you. I had no desire for an arranged marriage, but when I knew how much it would help our peoples, I eagerly agreed. It is hard for me to acknowledge that you are so willing to marry me, when I'm so different from what you are accustomed to."

Sigrid changed a look up at Fili, and found the dwarf was oddly enough smiling, like he had a joke in his head he was just about to tell her.

"I suggested it, actually," Fili said as he looked down at their joined hands. "I saw you from afar at a human festival like the one you took me to this spring. Mirkwood was not the only place Kili and I snuck to explore. You were very pretty, and very happy despite the bleakness of your surroundings. I wanted to get to know you better."

Fili broke off to look back up at her, his crooked smile she knew so well returned.

"Imagine my surprise, when I asked about you and it was revealed you were the Lady of Dale. I saw my opportunity through a forgotten agreement, and thought to sweep you off your feet. How romantic it would be, to have a prince come down from the mountain. Only you were the one hauling me up and putting me on a sprinting pony."

Sigrid had to laugh at that, but stopped when she felt Fili's other hand on her cheek move to circle around hers that still held his other. While her fingers were rough like his, his hands were more akin to paws than human hands. They were large, and easily covered Sigrid's own in comfort and warmth.

"Oh," Sigrid said in a long exhale before leaning down and pressing her forehead against his.

She had seen it done between dwarves that obviously cared for each other, and Sigrid hoped that Fili would catch on to her emotions and intent with the gesture.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you thus," Fili said between the small amount of space between them. "I suppose it would have been best just to come to you with my intent clear. Not to hide behind an arranged courting. You have no idea how afraid I was when I thought you might chose Kili instead."

"Oh, my silly dwarf prince," Sigrid laughed. "If anything, you've made me fancy you even more. I had always wanted to believe in a connection at first sight, and while maybe that was not the road that's led me to you, it was the one that you took. "

"More like stumbled upon, as you know how heavy these boots can be at times."

Fili broke away from her then, so he could look up at her without crossing his eyes. He smiled wide, and Sigrid knew when it was time to admit defeat. That while Sigrid had fallen in love during an arranged courting, she did not have any qualms about it anymore.

In the dying light of a summer day, Sigrid leaned down and pressed her lips against the prince's.

.

Everyone in town was a little confused when Sigrid explained that her and Fili were beginning to court again. Everyone seemed angry, as they had expected a wedding at Durin's Day after their courting from before that had lasted nearly a year.

Sigrid brought it up to Fili, who was oddly silent at the idea of such a sudden wedding. When Sigrid asked if that was what the blonde wanted, Fili chuckled brokenly before speaking.

"Well, I've already waited two years for you, and human lives are so short. I feel that any time I can have with you would be a blessing."

So humans and dwarves was relieved then to find that their thoughts of a Durin's Day being blessed with a wedding would be realized.

Sigrid was more than a little nervous as she fretted about in her dress on the day of her and Fili's union. There were dwarrowdams about her, but she was waiting for Bilbo and Tilda to come and braid her hair. Eventually they did, and Sigrid sighed in relief before snapping what had taken them so long.

"Fili said to wait for me to go see you, as he needed to first pick some of these," Bilbo said as he offered up a small bouquet of thistle that had Sigrid laughing.

She had just recently learned that Fili had gone to Bilbo nearly a year ago now, to ask how to press a flower. The hobbit had been utterly confused until Fili had presented him the thistle bloom, and the hobbit had eagerly agreed to help.

The bloom now sat in a frame, above the fireplace of Fili's rooms that would soon become Sigrd's as well. She knew that just like Dale, she would easily come to see it as home.

Bilbo braided Sigrid's long hair in to intricate, interwoven braids while Tilda every now and then placed a thistle bloom in to the locks. When Sigrid saw her reflection, she thought that maybe she might be beautiful like Fili so often called her. The thick cream dress she wore dragged behind her, and it made her fondly remember what Fili looked like in one of her Da's old robes.

When Sigrid approached Bard, she could tell that he had been crying by the red in his eyes. She leaned up and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek that her parent leaned in to.

"I'm just so happy for you, even if he _is_ a dwarf," her Da said with a sniff as he put a hand against her cheek.

Sigrid nodded silently, not trusting her voice else she begin to cry herself.

It was a tad surprising, to find just how similar dwarven marriages were to humans. There was not much to say, but because this was a royal wedding, and an interracial one at that, it was a huge event. Those that had come to celebrate Durin's day from the Iron Hills had been pleasantly surprised to find a wedding before the festivities began. Thorin had converted the largest hall so more people could be accommodated, but it was nearly bursting from all the dwarves.

It meant that Sigrid had a long walk before her with one of her hands sitting in the crook of her Da's arm. Her other hand rested empty at her side, as the flowers Fili probably sent her to hold had been tucked in to her braids proudly. Sigrid felt nervous with so many eyes on her, but when she looked up and saw that blonde head of hair, and those bright blue eyes, she felt calm.

When she finally did get to stand before Fili, he looked up and smiled at her so vibrantly it was clear even through her veil.

Before she had initially pegged Fili as a shameless flatterer, one who expected lads and lasses to fall to their feet in an attempt to get some of his golden attention. Yet now she saw him as a lion: proud, beautiful, and exotic in a way she was almost afraid of. Yet he was much more deadly and trained to kill than those large cats she had only seen pictures of. He had the same mane, as he had decided to grow his beard out, and his skin seemed impossibly tan for living in a mountain. (Him and Kili must truly sneak away quite a lot).

Sigrid wondered where his tan lines were, and her mind nearly short-circuited with the knowledge that tonight she would get to find out.

She was so intent on staring at her dwarf that had somehow decided to choose her, that Sigrid barely registered Thorin's rumbling voice recite something in Kazdul. She only knew to give the clipped, monosyllable answer that apparently meant 'I do' in their language because Fili said it first.

Now they stood as husband and wife, and the halls erupted with the celebrations of dwarves and men alike. Bofur had told her she and Fili had been quite the drama for both races, and it seemed their love had truly helped cement a friendship between the two races. Not in the political treaties the rulers and advisors had thought, but with gossip and rumors. 

Sigrid leaned down so that Fili could take away her veil, and pressed his forehead against hers. It was the dwarven equivalent to a unionizing kiss, but Sigrid had other ideas.

Moving fast, she grabbed Fili by the waist and twisted them, so now he was reclining in her arms and looking up with wide, blue eyes.

"My golden prince," Sigrid said with a smile before leaning down and kissing him softly.

Sigrid heard the hall again erupt, this time in laughter. She managed to differentiate Tilda's light giggles and Dis's deep rumbles from the others, but she did not give much thought to it. Because Sigrid could feel Fili smiling against her lips.

.

FIN


End file.
